


come home to my heart

by waterbendingpercy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Identity Reveal, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, cat noir!oikawa, character injury, iwa's dense af, ladybug!iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbendingpercy/pseuds/waterbendingpercy
Summary: "Don't be stupid, Iwa-chan," Cat Noir replies before he collapses to the ground along with the rest of Iwaizumi's world.





	come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cabeswaeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeswaeter/gifts).



> happy belated birthday ron!! im sorry this is so so late. this turned out longer than i planned  
> thank you for ur wonderful friendship and support and tolerance for my bullshit!! i love u always!
> 
> some notes: i dont have a name for the fox miraculous so i jsut say. the fox. cause like alya chooses her own name so i was just uhh yea not gonna do that

Iwaizumi sits perched on the roof ledge. "You're late," he grumbles into the communicator.

The voice on the other end is patched by static but clear. Clearly annoying. "Aww, bugaboo. You miss me?"

He rolls his eyes. "Just get over here. Now."

"No need to whine. I'm already here."

Iwaizumi turns around just as a tall figure lands with a _thump_ onto the roof beside him, cat ears and all. "Took you long enough."

His partner pouts, but his eyes sparkle behind his dark mask. "I came as soon as I could. Not all of us can afford the luxury of living directly downtown."

Iwaizumi just stares at him, unimpressed, the both of them knowing that he has no idea where Iwaizumi lives, and vice versa. Not for the first time, questions about his partner's personal life surface in his mind, but he shoves them away as soon as they come. 

Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

He turns his attention back to the dimly lit streets below. "The local police informed us that a number of robberies have been occurring around this neighborhood. We're on patrol tonight."

"Can't wait," Cat Noir purrs. Iwaizumi just snorts.

"You're going that way, and I'm going around the other way. We'll cover more ground on our own." He holds up the communicator in his weapon. "Keep your line on."

"As you wish, Ladybug." The cat bows and bounds off the rooftop. Iwaizumi just shakes his head.

They're about two minutes into the patrol when his communicator crackles again. "So… what are you doing this weekend?"

"We have a mission to focus on," Iwaizumi grumbles.

"Can't a guy make small talk with his partner? I can multitask," Cat Noir says with an audible pout.

"Not very well. Remember that time we fought off that akumatized dentist in his own apartment? You kept trying to pet his cat and he nearly got away."

"Hey, Momo-chan was very cute. You can't blame me."

Iwaizumi scoffs, but a sudden movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention. "There's someone standing on the rooftop of the pawn shop a couple blocks down." He drops into a crouch as he nears the building. 

"Oh? A cat burglar? How ironic."

"Quiet." He swings his way onto another platform, holding his breath when he notices the person trying to lock pick the roof door. "He's trying to break in. Back me up."

Iwaizumi doesn't have to say another word to know his partner was already right behind him, bracing for the unexpected. He drops down silently behind the burglar. "Hi there," he says, and grins at the sound of the lock pick clattering to the floor. Too easy.

Ten minutes later they have the burglar bound and gagged. They drop him at the corner of the police station. From a nearby rooftop, Iwaizumi watches in satisfaction as an officer comes out and takes the burglar away. "Looks like we're done here. Nice work, kitty."

Cat Noir lights up and grins back. "You too, bugaboo."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and stands. "I'll see you tomorrow. Or…whenever Miyagi needs us next."

Crouching next to him, his partner pouts. His brown hair droops over his mask. "Aww, you're not going to hang out with me tonight?" 

Cat Noir's wide green eyes sparkle with the tease, but there's a glimmer of hope behind it. Iwaizumi finds himself hesitating, although he knows it's nearing two in the morning, and he feels himself tiring out despite the relative lack of activity that night. Not to mention that he has morning practice tomorrow.

He's saved from having to respond when he hears the tell-tale beeping from his earrings. "Sorry. That's my cue." 

"Okay." Cat Noir says. "Get home safe, yeah?"

Iwaizumi nods. In a single leap and swing, he's blocks away from the police station. His mysterious, anonymous partner melts into the night behind him.

  


  


"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or what?"

Iwaizumi lifts his head and meets Hanamaki's smirk with a glare. "Go die."

"Good morning to you too, Hajime," his teammate says without missing a beat. "Seriously though, have you even warmed up yet? Come on, dude."

Begrudgingly, Iwaizumi slides from the bench onto the gym floor. "Where's Oikawa?"

Hanamaki snorts as he stretches out his legs. "Beats me. Probably held up by his fangirls again, who knows. Or got distracted by his reflection on the way over. Or—"

"Or what?" someone else says.

They look up. "Lo and behold, speak of the devil," Hanamaki exclaims.

Oikawa plops down next to Iwaizumi, followed by Matsukawa. "That's not a very nice way to address your team captain, Makki," Oikawa remarks.

"Who said we were talking about you?" Iwaizumi mutters as he ties his shoes, looking up in amusement at Oikawa's indignant cries of "Iwa-chan!"

"Geez, you look like you woke up in shit," Iwaizumi remarks, taking note of the dark circles under his best friend's eyes. He almost reaches out a hand but then stops.

Oikawa just scowls. "I could say the same about you, Iwa-chan. Looks like you got less beauty sleep than usual, and that's saying something."

"YO. Kids," Matsukawa exclaims, stopping Iwaizumi as he lunges for Oikawa. "I don't know what's got your panties in a twist this morning, but can you at least put it aside for practice? I'm not in the mood to get concussed via volleyball. Again."

"Ditto," Hanamaki adds. "Tooru's serves are scary enough as is."

At the compliment, Oikawa perks up. "Aww, Makki!" he croons, and Iwaizumi's subsequent insult is overshadowed by Mizoguchi's yelling from across the gym. The group of third-years quickly shuffle onto the court. 

  


  


Mizoguchi's vicious drill sets shakes him awake a little, and Iwaizumi manages to drag himself to class in one piece, only dozing off once or twice. By lunchtime, Oikawa is back to his bubbly self, even when Matsukawa makes a snide joke about when he fell asleep in the locker room that morning. Iwaizumi is overcome with relief when his last class is dismissed a few minutes early. He settles against a wall by the school gates to wait for Oikawa; part of their daily routine was to walk to the convenience store together after school before parting ways to go home.

Iwaizumi pulls his phone out of his bag, but the second he opens the pocket a small blur zips out. "Goddammit," he hisses at the orange blur hovering in front of his face, and he's just able to make out two bright amber eyes before the blur zips around his head again. "Shouyou, if you don't get back inside in three seconds, I'll make you sleep in my gym bag."

The blur suddenly stops, staring pleadingly at Iwaizumi. The bright red mop of hair curling around his face frames his equally bright orange eyes. His wings buzz rapidly behind him. "You wouldn't," he gasps.

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. "Try me." He pats his bag, and the kwami reluctantly complies as Iwaizumi quickly scans the area for any unsuspecting witnesses.

"You never let me have any fun, Hajime," Shouyou pouts, peeking up from the pocket. "Being jostled around in your bag all day makes me feel sick."

A tiny bit of guilt wells up in Iwaizumi. The little kwami could be an annoying chatterbox at times (not unlike some people he knew) but he was sweet and always good company--not to mention one of Iwaizumi's closest confidants. "I'll get you a pork bun later if you can stay quiet until we get home. How about that?"

Shouyou beams. "Deal!" 

He burrows back into the bag just as students begin to pour out of the school buildings. Iwaizumi zips his bag closed, leaving a tiny gap just in case, and remains slumped against the wall until he spots Oikawa, who politely shakes off the girls trailing after him as he heads over to Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa calls. "There you are. I went to your classroom but it was empty."

"We got let out early." He went to hoist the strap of his bag over his shoulder, but remembered Shouyou's complaint and lifted it more gently instead.

"Should we wait for Makki and Mattsun?" Oikawa questions, peering over the heads of the students around them. Their friends were nowhere to be seen.

"They're probably making out in the clubroom again. Let's just go." Iwaizumi scoffs. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had always been inseparable; even more so since they started dating.

Oikawa rolls his eyes and smiles as they make their way out onto the street. "Iwa-chan, I swear, you don't have a romantic bone in your body."

"Nothing romantic about canoodling in a sweaty clubroom that smells like sneakers and teenage boys."

"It's passionate!" Oikawa demanded, to which Iwaizumi just snorts. "Okay then, what's your big idea of high school romance?"

The question takes Iwaizumi by surprise and he nearly trips over the sidewalk. "What? I don't know." But Oikawas's still staring intently at him, so he stammers out, "Uh, I guess…start out being friends, and hang out, and then work your way from there, and…" 

He glances at Oikawa again, who's still staring at him in that weird, scrutinizing way of his. "I don't know!" Iwaizumi exclaims, gripping his bag strap defensively as his face warms under Oikawa's gaze.

They stop in front of the convenience store. "You get flustered so easily, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teases as he pushes open the door. "I agree though. Friends to lovers is the way to go." 

The blush on Iwaizumi's face absolutely does not subside. Not for the first time, he wonders why the hell he has a crush on Oikawa. Iwaizumi is preparing a growling retort to distract himself when they're interrupted by a sudden _thud_. And another thud. The ground shakes; the containers on the shelves rattle.

Iwaizumi glances outside to see people running and screaming, just as a guttural roar pierces the atmosphere. He quickly turns to Oikawa, only to find that he was gone. 

"Shit," Iwaizumi hisses, but he has no time to look for his dumbass of a friend. He ducks back into the convenience store, past the clerk cowering behind the cash register, and into a room marked "Employees Only". Almost immediately Shouyou zips out of his bag. 

"Two pork buns," the kwami bargains. Iwaizumi resists the urge to grab and shake him.

"Fine," he says, and Shouyou chirps happily. "Spots on. Now."

  


  


By the time Iwaizumi makes it to downtown Miyagi, ruin and chaos is everywhere. It's clear by the massive amounts of destruction to buildings and cars that the akuma they were dealing with was a big one.

He swings on top of a nearby rooftop for a better vantage point and nearly stumbles off the edge when he runs into a hooded figure already standing there.

"Hey, Ladybug," the green-clad boy says. His arms were crossed as he surveyed the giant creature from above. "Have you seen the size of this thing?"

"Carapace," Iwaizumi groans. "You scared the shit out of me."

The turtle superhero turns and lets his hood fall back, facing Iwaizumi with sleepy eyes. His dark hair curls around the edges of his mask. "My bad. Although, it did take you and Cat Noir unusually long to respond to a such a _huge_ crisis, so really… shame on you."

Iwaizumi ignores him in favor of leaping to another rooftop, trying to get closer to where his dumbass of a partner most likely was. Carapace was right behind him, speaking into his communicator. "Hey babe, where you at? Save some for us—Bugaboo and I are coming in." 

"Don't call me bugaboo," Iwaizumi says over his shoulder as they leap towards the akuma. As they get closer, he realizes the reptilian monster resembles Godzilla an awful lot and has to fight down a stir of excitement.

"Sorry. Forgot it was your guys' thing," Carapace replies. He whips out his communicator again. "Got a visual on you and the cat. Lookin' foxy."

"We don't have a _thing_ —" Iwaizumi sputters incredulously, but the turtle-like superhero is already swooping down into the action, shield in hand. Iwaizumi leaps after him.

The scene on the ground is ten times as chaotic as it looks from the rooftops. Smoke and flames clog the air, and the streets are scattered with debris. Alarms shriek in the surrounding buildings.

There's a crash from the other end of the street, and an orange figure sails past Iwaizumi, rolling along the ground before springing to his feet again. He notices the superheroes standing beside him and his long, tapered ears twitch. "Ladybug! It's about time!" he shouts. "Have you found him?"

"Found who?" Iwaizumi asks the fox superhero, but then the giant lizard rounds the corner in hot pursuit. 

"Roof of the hotel! It's the source!" The fox twirls his staff and launches himself at the lizard, white-tipped hair and all. He's soon joined by Carapace, and the partners work together to keep the monster at bay.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir lands next to Iwaizumi. He hurls his baton at a truck skidding off the road and narrowly saves it from crashing into them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Iwaizumi stammers as his partner holds him by the shoulders, scanning him for injuries. "Really. What about you, kitty?"

"I'm good." Cat Noir assures him. "Now, I know I'm very handsome and all, but you have to stop gaping at me and go find that akuma for us!"

"I'm—I'm just assessing the situation!" Iwaizumi yells indignantly after him, but the explanation is lost on his partner, who's already leapt out of earshot and currently chasing after the large, reptilian creature blundering through the city. That was Cat Noir—running headfirst into trouble without a second thought for himself. 

Remembering the fox's vague statement, he swings to a rooftop and makes his way over to the hotel. 

Someone's already standing there, hunched over the ledge and flipping through something-a comic book. An amorphous, glowing blob emerges from its pages before taking shape as a man in full military gear, who then hops off the building to join the disorder down below.

The person turns and stands, and with a lurch Iwaizumi recognizes the bright and bold colors of their outfit as the work of Hawkmoth.

"Ladybug!" the akumatized person gasps. 

"I'm just gonna take that," Iwaizumi answers, and with a flick of his wrist, his yo-yo snatches up the akumatized book. It's almost too easy. He bends down and rips it in half, waiting for the butterfly to flutter out.

Then he hears the tell-tale click of a gun being drawn and his confidence vanishes.

"Not so fast," the man growls. He couldn't have been any older than Iwaizumi; maybe even younger.

"You don't have to do this," Iwaizumi says slowly. _Cat Noir, where are you?_

The gun pointed at him trembles but doesn't waver from its target. "Then hand over your Miraculous."

Iwaizumi curses under his breath. The yo-yo's on the floor where he left it—if he ducks fast enough maybe he can grab it and jump—but against the speed of a bullet-

There's a smear of black and a flash of brown, and a gunshot. It happens so fast he doesn't even know where to look, until he does and almost wishes he didn't.

A figure lands on the roof behind him. He doesn't have to turn around to recognize that it's Carapace and his fox. By the sound of their heavy panting they had been rushing, but arrived a second too late. "Oh, _shit,_ " Carapace says, and continues to let out a stream of curses as he and the fox race forward to disarm the akumatized person.

Cat Noir looks back at Iwaizumi with wide brown eyes. He has a gloved hand pressed against his side. A gash in his dark suit exposes a sliver of skin and the ugly red of a bullet wound. He looks strangely relieved to see Iwaizumi. "You're not hurt. That's good."

"Jesus," Iwaizumi whispers. He grabs his partner by the shoulders to steady him but all he can see is blood, blood, spilling over black leather. "Idiot cat, what did you-are you okay?"

"Don't be stupid, Iwa-chan," Cat Noir replies before he collapses to the ground along with the rest of Iwaizumi's world.

  


  


He de-transforms before going into the hospital. For the sake of avoiding press, he tells himself. 

In the moments after the akumatized person was caught, Carapace had to assure Iwaizumi over and over that he would take Cat Noir—Oikawa, whoever-straight to the hospital. "The main thing is getting that akuma," Carapace demanded. "Get your head on straight, Ladybug. We need you right now."

It took everything in Iwaizumi not to abandon his duties in favor of seeing them to the hospital himself. Fuck Hawkmoth. Fuck the akuma. Fuck this city. He'd let the whole world burn before he'd give up on Oikawa.

Still, he takes care of the dark butterfly and Miyagi returns to its normal, bustling self, free of building debris and evil villains roaming the streets (for now, at least). 

He isn't surprised to find Hanamaki and Matsukawa already in the waiting room, talking to one of the nurses. They look up as he enters, pausing in conversation.

Iwaizumi swallows. "Is he-"

"He's going to be okay," Matsukawa answers. "Bruised ribs, nasty bullet wound in his side, but he'll recover fully." 

"Are you Iwaizumi Hajime?" the nurse asks. "He's been asking for you."

Iwaizumi can only nod. "Thanks." He turns to follow the nurse down the hall but looks back at his friends. "Um. How did you guys know…about…"

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchange an odd glance. "That turtle dude found us and told us," Hanamaki replies after a moment.

"Not to mention it was all over the news," Matsukawa says. 

Iwaizumi sends a silent thank-you to Carapace. "Alright. Cool. I'll see you guys later?"

"Got nowhere else to be," Hanamaki answers with a smile as Iwaizumi rushes down the hallway.

  


  


At first Oikawa appears asleep, but his head turns when Iwaizumi enters the room. "Who is it?" he calls out, eyes still closed.

"Just me," Iwaizumi answers. He hesitates in the doorway, unsure of how to approach him—as his best friend? Or as his crime-fighting partner?

"Oh." Oikawa opens his eyes. "Iwa-chan."

"Kitty," Iwaizumi replies, regarding him with a long look. Oikawa winces.

"You can come in," he tells him. "I guess we have a lot to talk about, yeah?"

Iwaizumi sits in the chair at his bedside, arms crossed. With a jolt, he takes note of the bandages wrapped around Oikawa's midsection. 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Iwaizumi flares his nostrils. 

"I'm sorry," Oikawa says softly. "If it helps, I think your Miraculous magic helped ease my injuries a little."

"How long have you known?"

Oikawa smiles, barely. "You've never been very good at keeping secrets, Iwa-chan."

At that, Iwaizumi just snorts. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out. You and the cat were always so similar."

Oikawa grins. "Dashingly handsome?"

"Annoyingly narcissistic."

He pouts, annoying and cute all at the same time. Iwaizumi melts a little, despite his initial frustration with Oikawa's vagueness about the whole situation. Just then, something dark zips out from behind Oikawa's pillow, hovering curiously in front of Iwaizumi.

"Who are you?" the dark blur peeps. The cat ears atop his head twitch, not unlike Cat Noir's. A mop of black hair (fur?) hangs over his blue eyes, which are narrowed in suspicion.

"Tobio!" Oikawa snaps. "Get back here."

The little kwami's scowl deepens, but he zips back to land on Oikawa's shoulder. "Iwa-chan, this is Tobio, the bane of my existence," Oikawa grumbles. "He's been nothing but annoyingly attentive since day one."

"Oikawa-san refuses to heed my advice," Tobio explains. 

Iwaizumi snickers. "Sounds like him."

At that moment, something stirs in his shirt pocket and Shouyou swoops out into the open. "Uwahhhh!! Another kwami!" he gasps. Iwaizumi can practically see the sparkles in his little eyes.

Tobio's eyes widen. "Uh—"

"What's this new Cat Noir like? Is he as grumpy as Hajime? Does he keep you in his gym bag? Do you like pork buns?"

"Oikawa, meet Shouyou. He's my kwami," Iwaizumi explains, while Shouyou zooms around Tobio and peppers him with more questions.

Oikawa watches the two kwamis circle each other, dumbfounded. "Well." 

They settle down soon enough, however, and an awkward silence descends over the room. Iwaizumi doesn't know what more to say. Thanks for saving my life? You're such a dumbass? I've had a crush on you for three years?

"Don't do that again," is what he eventually settles on, and even though he wishes he put more into his words, to convey just what he's trying to say, Oikawa seems find enough meaning in it to know.

He reaches over and brushes his hand against Iwaizumi's where it rests on the bed. "You would've done the same for me, bugaboo," he replies.

Iwaizumi does nothing to resist the dopey smile spreading across his face. He laces his fingers through Oikawa's and doesn't let go.

  


  


Matsukawa watches Iwaizumi rush after the nurse. "Man, is he dense or what?"

Hanamaki just slumps back in his chair. "They're both terrible. I can't believe it took them this long to figure out their own partner's identity."

"So... do we tell them about ourselves, then?"

"Nah." Hanamaki grins. "We could have fun with this."

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed to finish this bc once i got the idea i couldnt stop. but obv there's so much potential with this au and i might. maybe. flesh it out some more


End file.
